Want You Gone - Sasodei
by Pany-chaan
Summary: Imagine Sasori and Deidara in two worlds. Two different lives. One as a happily engaged couple in the modern world, living in a cozy apartment filled with love and art. And the other where they sadly work together in an evil ninja organization to destroy the world. Now, imagine if one person from each universe would suddenly switch places... How would love mix with hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality.

**Pairings etc:** Sasodei only. (Mentioning of painkona). AU modern world AND Naruto universe.

**Summary: **Imagine Sasori and Deidara in two worlds. Two different lives. One as a happily engaged couple in the modern world, living in a cozy apartment filled with love and art. And the other where they sadly work together in an evil ninja organization to destroy the world. Now, imagine if one person from each universe would suddenly switch places…

* * *

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 1

Our story takes place in a very modern universe, just like the one you and I live in.

This story isn't about you and me though, of course. This story is a about two young men, one aged 19 and the other 35. These two live under the same roof, and have done so for quite a long time now. Their relation is quite a unique one, and they probably know each other better than they dare to think…

One of them is blonde, with dull blue eyes. He's the young one, the spontaneous one, stubborn but also more sympathetic one, liked by most people because of his charming personality. He has several passions in life, but his biggest one, the real blast, was creating art.

The other had blood-colored hair and hazel brown eyes. Being the older one, he was more responsible and calm. Some might call him cold, but truly he was just terrible at handling emotions. A lot like his mate, he shared a big passion. Puppet-making. He too was an artist.

"Answer… Come on, answer me god damn it."

Sasori had been waiting for Deidara to come home for about 8 hours now. The blonde left at 4AM to visit some sort of new 'all-you-can-eat' restaurant in town, with Hidan. Why would he go with Hidan of all people? He shouldn't do that, come on! First of all, if Deidara was going somewhere, Sasori should be the one to go with him. Second, Hidan was crazy. Anything could have happened, and the blonde not picking up, usually never happened. It was troubling and kind of irritating him, frankly…

Sighing, he threw his phone on the bed as he got up from it, walking from side to side for a few seconds, until he stopped in his tracks and rubbed his temples. That idiot… As soon as he got back here, Sasori would hit him in the face, about two times, before scolding him for one hour and sending him off to bed so he could feel embarrassed about what he had done. Yeah, that was pretty much their relation-ship in a nutshell. Sasori babysitting that little dork.

Rising his brows slightly as a small noise was heard from the front door, Sasori quickly exited the bedroom and went to the hall. As he had expected, his blonde was there, looking… Not too good. Well, you could never look good after a night with Hidan. "You know your phone can be used for more than Snapchat and Flappy bird, Deidara." He was actually very relieved and happy to have his Deidara back, but of course he wouldn't show that. … Yet.

"… Huh? Uuugh…" Shivering suddenly, Deidara held a hand over his mouth as he closed the front door behind him. What was going on… Snapchat? Oh, he had received a snap? Yay, he wanted to check- Right. "Ah… Yeah, I lost my phone… I lost my phone." He repeated himself, as if he wasn't sure if he had actually said that, or thought it in his head. His blue eyes looking over at his partner, he noticed he handsome redhead was not amused.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Uuh…"

"… Are you alright?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly, examining his newly arrived lover. He looked like he was about to throw up or something. Great, how much did he eat? "Come on, let's just go to be-" He couldn't continue, suddenly feeling warm lips against his own. Sasori wasn't exactly happy with the other right now, but he could never reject one of Deidara's flawless kisses. So he kissed back, until… He could taste it. "You've been drinking?" Was the first thing he asked, or mentioned, when their lips parted. "I've been with Hidan." Deidara replied, as if Sasori should not expect less. The redhead nodded a bit and couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Deidara's next sentence, "But I didn't drink much. I just ate a lot of food at the restaurant and I'm still full… But they had bakudan so I really couldn't help myself, un!"

Staying angry at Deidara was seriously an impossible task…

Smiling a bit, Sasori embraced the younger male, for a pretty long while, until he mumbled to him, "At least you should have called me with Hidan's phone. I was worried, okay? Don't do that again, you know I hate it."

"Wow, you sure smell good sir… I wanna holla at yooou…"

… Shaking his head, Sasoi could do nothing but smirk and lean back to put a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I love you." Didn't drink much, huh? Dork.

"I love you too."

* * *

So, basically I'm an idiot and started another fanfiction that I'm never going to finish. But this idea has seriously been in my mind for too long, so I have to get it out of there. Hope you enjoy babes!


	2. Chapter 2

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 2

Our story takes place in an old universe, far away from the one you and I live in.

This story isn't about you and me though, of course. This story is a about two young ninjas, one aged 19 and the other 35. These two live under the same roof, and have done so for quite a long time now. Their relation is quite a unique one, and they probably know each other better than they dare to think…

One of them is blonde, with dull blue eyes. He's the young one, the spontaneous one, stubborn but also more sympathetic one, liked by most people because of his charming personality. He has several passions in life, but his biggest one, the real blast, was creating art.

The other had blood-colored hair and hazel brown eyes. Being the older one, he was more responsible and calm. Some might call him cold, but truly he was just terrible at handling emotions. A lot like his mate, he shared a big passion. Puppet-making. He too was an artist.

"Answer… Come on, answer me god damn it."

Deidara had been waiting for Sasori to open the door for about 8 hours now. 8 hours of walking around in frustration, trying to break the door, yelling and trying to negotiate with the redhead had put Deidara in the worst mood ever. Sasori had that talent though. He could make Deidara want to murder someone in less than a few seconds. And usually Sasori was the one he would want to murder.

8 hours, and that bastard hadn't answered him. Not one single reply. Usually the redhead would come with some sort of cold, stupid comeback, but today he had been completely silent. Therefor pissing Deidara off even more. He was in that desperately furious state right now, where he'd do absolutely anything to pierce something through that so called 'heart' of his Danna. That fucking jerk.

For someone with Deidara's tolerance he had waited really damn long for that nonchalant redhead to open the door. Deidara was blowing that door up, it was decided. He didn't care how much Kakuzu had paid for it, and if the miser even dared to say anything he would blow him up too. He'd even take Pain down if that's what was needed, as long as he could get in there and kill his 'intelligent' partner he'd even take the whole Akatsuki on. "Have it your way then, un." Backing off, Deidara put down three clay-spiders on the ground, watching them quickly make their way too the door. Two of them climbing up a bit, taking firm place as Deidara moved back so he'd be safe from the blast.

"KATSU!" He watched the explosion take place with a small smirk, but today he didn't enjoy the blast of his art for quite as long as he was used to. Instead, he walked past the ashes and into the room of his partner, heart beating fast, knowing the other wouldn't be too pleased. But he didn't care! This was unacceptable.

"Deidara…" Sasori's left eye twitched slightly as he dropped everything he was doing. He was working on his puppets of course, a new one actually. And he had been happy. The whole day, he had been fully content, not hearing anything from his stupid blonde partner, and not seeing him even once. Not seeing anyone. But since when did he get silence and peace longer than a few hours, when he lived under the same roof as Deidara? He was always around. Always bothering him.

"8 hours, Sasori, YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR 8 HOURS! WHAT IF I WAS DYING OUT HERE, HUH? YOU'D STILL IGNORE ME, WOULDN'T YOU, HMM?!"

Sasori didn't even turn around. As soon as he sensed Deidara running for him, the metal rope in his stomach was out, grabbing the other ninja and pushing him down against the cold floor. "No." Standing up, he felt how much he was resisting the urge to kill the other right now. How months, years of partnership with the other had built up such hatred… "I'd be celebrating."

The blue eyes of the bomber watched closely from where he was helplessly being held down, as his partner got up from his seat and turned towards him. Oh, how he'd give anything to change that emotionless face of the bastard… Punch some fear into the other. Or even just see a smile, someday. Not that he'd like Sasori to be happy. He just hated emotionless people. Especially when it was someone he looked up to. Or tried to look up to. He had lost most faith in his partner by now.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched Sasori take something out of his ears… Ear plugs? Oh so that's why… Oh- OH NO HE DIDN'T- "YOU GOT YOURSELF SOME FUCKING EAR PLUGS? YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN YELLING TO MYSELF OUT HERE?! YOU JERK, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SASORI?!"

Before he was able to say anything else he had been thrown against the wall by the other. His face had been 'lucky' to take the hit. Did he break his nose…?

With an angry expression he quickly turned back to his partner, watching him walk closer and closer as he felt blood dripping down his mouth. It was on.

Of course Deidara ended up with Sasori teaching him a good lesson that night. Deidara fought back of course but he guessed his chances against the puppet-master were still not as high as he had thought. Maybe if he had carried more clay… Maybe if he hadn't broken his nose.

Maybe if he hadn't been so blinded by thick hatred.

"Who do you think _you _are, Deidara?"


	3. Chapter 3

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 3

The next morning, Deidara woke up with a terrible headache. In fact not only his head was in pain; His whole body was sore. Not that he hadn't expected the pain. Deciding not to listen to his Danna always resulted in a bad outcome. He was used to this by now.

Sasori had been woken up a lot earlier than Deidara though. He had tried to ignore the loud knocking on the door for about a minute, but the person outside seemed to be rather stubborn… So what choice did he have? He had to go open up. And to his shock, the person who had been bothering this early in the morning was none other than their boss.

"Pain."

"Good morning, Sasori." The ginger haired tall man looked down at the redheaded puppeteer, before a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning, but it's quite urgent."

"That's fine." Deidara was still sleeping soundly, and as long as his tired love wasn't kept from resting, Sasori didn't mind early visitors. "What's it about?"

"I have another job for you and Deidara." The tall man explained as he started digging in the black bag hanging from his shoulder, "I would have just called you about it, but I wanted to show you this." He quietly handed two small pieces of paper over to the confused redhead. After a few seconds of examination, Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. "Tickets? Tickets to Greece?"

"Yes. There's a big art exhibition in only a few days, and they have been begging me to send you there. They want you to bring a new collection with you. And of course some fine old works. Think you can do that?"

Greece… Greece was really far away. And a new collection? In only a few days? How would they manage in such short time? This was all happening really fast and without warning. Then again he bet his partner would be thrilled, he loved impulsive travelling. Especially when it was for the sake of art. And this was really big. "I'll have to discuss with Deidara… But I'll call you with an answer, all right?"

"That's fine Sasori, you two take your time. But remember this is a great opportunity for you guys. I'd be happy for you if you took it."

"Yeah… I know. Still have to discuss it with Deidara though."

"Of course. Well, sorry to disturb you, once again." Smiling slightly, the taller mangave a nod. "I'll be hearing from you." Sasori nodded back and gave a quick, "Goodbye," watching Pain turn around to leave. Yeah… Deidara would definitely love to hear the news.

* * *

"Greece?" He had been peacefully lying there, trying to open his eyes without crying out in pain, when Sasori had suddenly walked in there with wonderful news. This was like the magical cure to his terrible headache. Well, almost. With a small groan, the blonde sat up in their bed, rubbing his eyes as Sasori explained from where he was standing in their bedroom, "In 6 days. I don't know if we can do that, Dei, a whole new collection? And we have to pack, and make sure we have someone to look after the apartment while we're gone, and-"

"But we have ideas, don't we?" Trying to smile the ache off, Deidara sounded very positive and passionate as he spoke, "We have a bunch of different ideas to use for a new collection! Don't worry about that! I definitely think we should do this, this happens once in a lifetime. I'm just not missing the one and only chance just because you think our plants will die if we're not here for a week… Un."

Scratching his head a bit, Sasori sighed as he lied down on the bed next to Deidara. He gave the ceiling a frustrated look for a while before sighing and covering his eyes with his right arm. The blonde younger man just smirked and rolled his eyes at his unsettled partner, moving closer to him.

"You know…" His smirk widened as his hand moved closer to Sasori's side. "Greece is a pretty beautiful place, hmm?" Closer… "After the exhibition we could spend some quality time together… I think we need that. I've been hanging around Hidan way too much lately." He chuckled slightly, watching Sasori stir as he got even closer. "We could visit some restaurants, go swimming, go on a wild adventure together… Both in the city… And in the bedroom too. What do say?"

Sasori was just about to move his arm from his eyes to look at Deidara, but before he could move or even open his eyes, he felt a certain someone starting to tickle his side. Bursting out in laughter, Sasori tried to get away from the younger male, but before he could do anything the blonde was pinning him down while tickling his both sides. How did he manage to do everything at once? Sasori would never know, being too busy laughing and trying to breathe, each time. Really, Deidara was the only one who knew how damn ticklish he was on his sides. It was ridiculous. A terrible weakness he never shared with anyone. The blonde found out all by himself.

"DEIDARA- DE- DEID- STOP IT- HHH- AAH- AH- DEIDARA, PLEASE- OH MY GOD-"

"What was that?"

"YES, WE'LL GO! WE- HAHA- WE'LL GO!"

A wide, victorious smirk appeared on Deidara's lips, as he let go of his lover and got off of him, and the bed. He chuckled as he walked towards the doorway. "Alright then! Let's get some breakfast before we sit down and design our new collection, un!" With that, he exited the room to prepare their food. Sasori just lied there, staring at the spot where Deidara had been standing a few seconds ago. Why did he always use his weaknesses against him… And why did Sasori always let him? Ugh. "WOO, GREECE, UN!" He heard from the kitchen.

"Idiot…" So… Greece. Shaking his head, he chuckled a bit and closed his eyes, deciding to relax for a while and let Deidara prepare breakfast.

Now he was really looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 4

The next morning, Deidara woke up with a terrible headache. In fact not only his head was in pain; His whole body was sore. Not that he hadn't expected the pain. Deciding not to listen to his Danna always resulted in a bad outcome. He was used to this by now.

Sasori had been awake for much longer than Deidara though. He had tried to ignore the loud knocking on the door for about a minute, but the person outside seemed to be rather stubborn… So what choice did he have? He had to go open up. And to his shock, the person who had been bothering this early in the morning was none other than their boss.

"Pain."

"Good morning, Sasori." The ginger haired tall man looked down at the redheaded puppeteer, his usual cold expression plastered on his face. "Hope I'm not bothering you. It's quite urgent."

"That's fine." What else could Sasori say? It's not like he could object. There were no objections when Pain was the one speaking. Yet, he was really urging to question the leader about why he didn't chose to bother Deidara instead? Was this personal or what? "What's it about?"

"I have another mission for you and Deidara." Revealing a scroll from under his cloak, Pain handed it over to Sasori as he started explaining, "I need you to go down to Iwagakure and eliminate a new threat to our organization. An anonymous ninja trying to spread some sensitive information about us." Sasori gazed down at the scroll in his hands, opening the scroll slightly to have a quick look at the information written in it. "Iwagakure?" Was that why he didn't tell Deidara about this? He didn't want to deal with Deidara's reaction? Well, great, that meant Sasori's morning was officially ruined. Deidara would not like this.

"Yes. I need you to head out as soon as possible. Tonight, at least. The target will be staying outside of Iwagakure for the next 3 days or so, Zetsu mentioned he was injured quite bad."

Tonight? Come on, their last mission got done a few days ago. Sasori had just started a new project, and now this jerk of a leader wanted him to spend yet 3 more days with his lovely partner? Heading for _iwagakure?_ Deidara would not only complain upon hearing the news… The whole damn trip would contain hours filled with nagging and grumbling and if the blond would happen to be unlucky one of those 3 days, he would end up being in pieces before they even got their mission done. "I don't think Deidara will like the thought of returning to his home village. Perhaps you should ask someone else…"

"I need Deidara for this. He knows the way better than any other member, and since you wont be inside of the village there is no map for you to use. Deidara is perfect for this mission, he knows his way around those woods."

"He'll object."

"No objections. I need you to talk him into it." Turning away from the door with a small sigh, he added, "After all, he looks up to you, Sasori. You'll be fine." The redhead rolled his eyes upon hearing that, "I'll talk to him." He mumbled, before closing the door. He looked up to him? If only. If Sasori was his role model, Deidara would try to be a bit more mature.

"Iwagakure?" He had been peacefully lying there, trying to open his eyes without crying out in pain, when Sasori had suddenly walked in there with wonderful news. Yes, that was sarcasm. Anything to make him feel worse, huh? A typical Sasori move. He should have seen it coming. Yawning, Deidara tried to sit, but as soon as he felt that intense pain shoot through his spine he quickly lied back down. He wasn't going to show how he was suffering in front of this jerk. He did this to him! "And we're leaving tonight, no objections. This is an important mission and Pain made it clear he needs you in it. So you better do something about that pain in your spine, cause I'm not waiting for you to recover if that's what you think."

"If I can't even stand up you're sure as hell waiting for me. You injured me, so you either treat it or wait for my body to recover, un." His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance, matching his tone. The two of them had been fighting a lot lately and really, Sasori was becoming more of a pain in the ass than Tobi. "I mean I don't have to go! Who said I'm going? I hate that place! Use a map or something, I'm injured, so I'm staying here." Sasori could go by himself and Deidara would ask Konan to take care of him or something. Not that she would but if he stayed here he'd be able to sleep and dream about it, at least.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring something about Satan. Yes, Satan. As expected, Deidara was not taking this well. And the way things were between the two of them Sasori was NOT going to treat Deidara's injuries. That was his own problem. Sasori would drag him along to Iwagakure if he'd have to. "Deidara… You're always complicating things, you idiot."

"Complicating things?!" That was where Deidara finally snapped, and let that venomous glare take form. People knew better than to make Deidara angry. "There's nothing to complicate, you asshole! I don't want to go anywhere with you, especially not to Iwagakure! In fact, _Danna, _I despise both you and that village. Give me one good reason to accept the two things that I absolutely hate in this world?" His back really hurt, but Deidara got up anyway, his boiling blood working as a distraction from the real pain. "You act like I'm such a fucking bother! So I'd like to see you succeed this mission without me, _Sasori."_ Standing right in front of the other, he looked down at the slightly shorter puppeteer, his glare aimed right at those hazel brown eyes. "Good luck without your nuisance, hmm."

Never before had Sasori heard Deidara use the word _'Danna'_ in that kind of… Sarcastic way. Just using his first name instead. It kind of caught him off guard for a little while there, but Sasori was quickly ready to attack again when he heard Deidara speak about how he actually needed him. Sasori needed this brat? For what? Someone to babysit? It irked Sasori to have someone 16 years younger than himself look down on him like this. Speak to him like this. Where was the respect? Really, if it was up to him, he'd have killed Deidara right then and there. But as always, he had to think about the consequences.

"Stay here then. I'll be back sooner without you. It will be easier. And successful. In fact I honestly wish you'd stay here on all our missions; it would make things a lot more effective. What an excuse of an S-ranked ninja you are, Deidara, I don't understand what Pain sees in you, really."

Deidara sure as hell knew what Sasori was doing right now. Provoking. But Deidara was very easily provoked, and always fell into that trap. "I'M FUCKING SWITCHING YOU ASSHOLE, THIS IS STUPID, I'M BETTER OFF WITH TOBI!"

"At least he's on the same level as you. Anyhow, I'll be back in no time." He turned around and started walking towards the doorway. He never stayed in Deidara's room for longer than he had to.

"I hope you won't come back at all."

Frowning, Deidara looked away from his partner whom had just left the room. Coughing some blood, he sat down quickly, trying to calm down. He had been coughing enough blood to fill a damn tub since their last fight. Sasori must have injured his insides pretty bad this time… He should talk to Kakuzu about this. If Sasori wasn't going to help, at least Kakuzu would. If he'd pay him. But it was still better than nothing. He wondered if the miser would kill Sasori for him if he paid him enough. "Then again if anyone is going to kill you, it's me, hmm…"

"Idiot…" Sasori shook his head as he was walking through the dark halls of the Akatsuki headquarters. He actually thought Sasori wouldn't be able to return from this mission without Deidara's help? Or more specifically… He hoped so?

He actually hoped so?


	5. Chapter 5

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 5

There was something with this couple that made them stand out. They spent most of their time arguing, but when they really put their hearts into it, they were a great team. They worked well together and could impress anyone with their flawless teamwork.

Sometimes they wondered if maybe faith put them together. Because honestly, at a first glace, you wouldn't think they worked together at all. Sometimes they even appeared more to be enemies rather than partners.

Deidara personally liked to think the arguments worked as a compensation for the amazing outcome of their teamwork. Like it evened out, somehow. They suffered for a while and pissed each other off, but they got something back that was definitely worth the pain. It was a good comfort when the fighting was at its worst. _'At least we'll get something successful back for it.'_

Some days he just didn't even want to see the others face. They wouldn't even be able to be in the same room, barely able to look at each other, talk to each other. But other days they were like magnets. They'd need each other to get anything done. They'd do great things together... And today was certainly one of those days.

"This looks really good so far, un." Smiling contently, Deidara yawned as he put his pencil on the coffee table. They had literally spent the whole day working on their new art collection. With a deadline coming up in 6 days, this was probably how the next upcoming days were going to look. The blonde didn't mind though, he and Sasori were on a roll. They had been waiting for an opportunity like this, having lots of ideas to use, so things were going pretty well.

What he and Sasori did was unique. From the start they had both been individual artists but as they started to work together, they decided to put their art-styles together and create something the world had never seen before. A beautiful art-style. Animals, small humans and weird creatures created by both clay and tree, put together. It was something new, and people appreciated their collaborations.

"We should take a break." Sasori announced with a small smile as he stood up from the floor, watching Deidara lying down on the coach, getting all cozy. He seemed to be really tired, working all day and getting up earlier than he should. "I'll get us something to eat." He was about to go to the kitchen, before he heard Deidara's order "Aah please bring me some chili crackers?"

"I actually think we're out of chili crackers, Dei... Don't you want anything else?"

"... Nooooooo..." The blonde whined, rolling around in frustration. "I want chili crackersssss..."

Shaking his head slightly, Sasori considered if he should go get the blonde some of those stupid snacks from the store. Deidara's love for chili crackers and spicy food was pretty serious. And besides, Sasori would like to have some fresh air. "I'll go get you some from the store then." He said, making his way to the front door to grab his black hoodie.

"Really?!" Deidara called out in surprise, opening his eyes to look in Sasori's direction. "You don't have to, Danna, I'm not that desperate..."

"It's fine, you take a nap meanwhile, alright?"

And Deidara did. He was asleep before he knew it, feeling tired not only from working today but also the adventures he had the day before with Hidan. Also, their couch was so fucking comfortable he'd be able to fall asleep on it anytime.

It took about 30 minutes to walk to the store, buy some shit and come back. A perfect amount of time for a nap. Barely 15 minutes after Sasori had left, Deidara found himself dreaming about various things. Weird things. Dreams were usually really good when you felt like your real life was a dream itself. But this time, Deidara wasn't dreaming about good things. He didn't know if the dream was good or bad. It was something about being deep in the woods... Or in a cave? Or in an old village. Wearing weird capes, hats and blowing things up... It was actually a pretty interesting dream. "Katsu..." He mumbled to himself in his sleep, turning over for about the 40th time that day. When sleeping on a couch it was not exactly smart to move around a lot though.

"Art is- AAH- AAAAH SHIT!" His sweet slumber was cut off all off a sudden by an intense pain shooting through his head. He tried opening his eyes slightly, and all he could see was the creamy rug on their floor and blood. Did he fall off? Oh man, it hurt like a bitch...

Groaning loudly, Deidara tried to get up from the floor while supporting himself on the coffee table, but standing up too fast, everything suddenly went white and he felt extremely dizzy. As a result, he just fell down again, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the table; once again. "Ooh..." Was all he could mumble, before everything disappeared once again. This time, completely.


	6. Chapter 6

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 6

There was something with this duo that made them stand out. They spent most of their time arguing, but when they really put their hearts into it, they were a great team. They worked well together and could impress anyone with their flawless teamwork.

Sometimes they wondered if maybe faith put them together. Because honestly, at a first glace, you wouldn't think they worked together at all. Sometimes they even appeared more to be enemies rather than partners.

Deidara personally liked to think the arguments worked as a compensation for the amazing outcome of their teamwork. Like it evened out, somehow. They suffered for a while and pissed each other off, but they got something back that was definitely worth the pain. It was a good comfort when the fighting was at its worst. _'At least we'll get something successful back for it.'_

Some days he just didn't even want to see the others face. They wouldn't even be able to be in the same room, barely able to look at each other, talk to each other. But other days they were like magnets. They'd need each other to get anything done. They'd do great things together... Today was definitely not one of those days.

"I'm not done healing, you know." Frowning angrily, Deidara glared at his partner as he pushed him out of his room. It was difficult to even hear what his Danna was saying. He was really dizzy, and he was starting to think he had a fever when he suddenly felt Sasori's face way too close to his own for his comfort. He was really not in the mood to argue with Sasori or anyone right now. Not in this state...

What he and Sasori did was unique. They were both individual artists with individual art-styles. Sasori believed art was something eternal, something that would last forever. While Deidara believed art was something you could only experience once in a lifetime. Their views on art were opposites, just like their personalities. Deidara took his time with things, while Sasori was always in a hurry and hated waiting.

"We are supposed to leave tonight! I'm not waiting for you to heal; You should have thought about this before breaking into my room yesterday." There was poison dripping from the puppet master's tone as he spoke, "In fact you shouldn't have joined Akatsuki at all. This is a mission, and if you can't even take a mission seriously, I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Pain-"

His sentence was cut off when he suddenly felt Deidara collapse on him. Sasori was silent for a while, looking down at his partner with despise. What was he doing... This was not the time to lose consciousness. Deidara had been doing that a lot lately. "I can't believe I'm stuck with an idiot like you..." Looking behind himself to make sure no one was around, he grabbed the blonde and walked over to his bed, before dropping him there.

It seemed like he was going to have to talk to the leader anyhow. Because they couldn't go like this. Deidara couldn't even move from bed. And of course that meant Sasori was going to be the one awake to take the scolding. Useless...

With one last look towards his partner, he sighed and got out of the room, closing the door a bit harder than necessary.

He could always try to help him heal, but after the last months of constant fighting, Sasori owed him nothing like that. This time, he was taking this up with Pain, and he was going to make sure Deidara was getting the blame. Because it was his fault. That leader was way too soft on the 19-year old for his own good.

And as Sasori started walking towards their leader's office at a great pace, Deidara was lost in a deep sleep he was probably not going to get up from in a while. Or so he thought, because he was having really unusual dreams tonight. Deidara usually didn't dream. And whenever he dreamed, it was about blood, about memories and people he'd rather forget... Then again when you had abandoned your village and killed thousands of people, it wasn't easy to have beautiful dreams. But this time, Deidara wasn't dreaming about bad things... He didn't know if the dream was good or bad. It was something about living a pretty calm life in a weird place, filled with lots of people who weren't trying to kill him, and he wasn't trying to kill them. A room... It smelled good. Someone seemed to be in the kitchen, cooking... It felt like a home. It was actually a pretty interesting dream. "I'm home..." He mumbled to himself in his sleep, turning over for about the 40th time since Sasori lied him down. It was normal to move a lot when you were having a fever and weird dreams though... But maybe not this much.

"What's for dinn- AAH- AAAAH SHIT!" His sweet slumber was cut off all off a sudden by an intense pain shooting through his head. He tried opening his eyes slightly, and all he could see was the dull stone floor and blood. Did he fall off? Oh man, it hurt like a bitch...

Groaning loudly, Deidara tried to get up from the floor while supporting himself on his bedside table, but standing up too fast, everything suddenly went white and he felt extremely dizzy. As a result, he just fell down again, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the table; once again. "Ooh..." Was all he could mumble, before everything disappeared once again. This time, completely.


	7. Chapter 7

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 7

The bed... Since when had it felt so... so very comfortable...

Deidara brought his hand up to his aching head, without making any effort to open his eyes. It hurt, everything hurt, and he felt like someone had just hit his head hard enough to send it through space. What just happened?

Gritting his teeth he felt the pain intensify all of a sudden, as he tried to remember. Maybe he shouldn't think too hard for now. The last thing he remembered was... Talking to Sasori? Lying in bed? He wasn't sure. But this couldn't be his bed. If Kakuzu let them have beds like this, he would actually like that miser.

With a small groan, he opened his eyes, quickly closing them again. He was met with light. Too much light to be their hideout. Where the heck was he? As a ninja, Deidara knew he should be on his guard, but he couldn't hear a soul around. And he wasn't tied up either, so it was probably safe. Making another attempt to look around, he this time forced his eyes to stay open. And after about one minute of just staring at his surroundings, he brought a hand up to his face, and slapped himself.

"I'm dreaming." He mumbled to himself with a slightly shaky voice. He was never the one to be afraid, but this was simply terrifying. He had never seen anything like this. Getting up from the couch as he kept mumbling convincing words of consolation, he walked over to the flat surface a few metres in front of him. What was this? It was a... It was like a mirror, except it wasn't reflective. There seemed to be people stuck in the thing... A lot of people, talking in a very low volume. With wide eyes, Deidara looked behind the screen. There was nothing there. Except lots of... Ropes?

The headache was long forgotten by now, and he hadn't even realized that he had blood running down his face. Too busy investigating his new surroundings in both curiosity and fear, he decided to walk towards a different room. It seemed to be a kitchen. And he couldn't help but recognize the smell... It was the smell from his dream! Oh, so this was a dream after all! He was still dreaming! Which was a good thing of course, it meant he didn't have to worry about any dangers.

Why did it all feel so very real then? "Hmm..." Humming to himself as he walked towards what seemed to be the stove (it looked very different though) he found a tray of... Muffins, it seemed. Well, why not, it was his dream after all. So he might as well take one.

Getting himself one of the decorated muffins, he smiled as soon as he took a bite. This was delicious. So this was where the smell had come from? He kept looking around as he walked back to the place he had woken up. Was this the work of his imagination? Come on, he knew he was the best artist alive, but where did he get these kinds of fantasies from?

He sat down on the dark couch, letting his thoughts wander... When his gaze suddenly fell on the coffee table in front of him. Rising a blonde brow, he reached forwards and examined the papers lying on the table. There were probably... Hundreds of sheets lying there, and lots of pencils. Could dreams be this detailed?

He brought one of the paper sheets up for examination. Looked like some sort of design. It looked good, to be honest. Well, probably because his dream had created it! Hah, he didn't expect less from his dream-self.

He put back the paper and looked over at the box-thingie with the moving things inside it, instead. He was sort of... Creeped out by this place. And his head hurt really bad. Maybe if he tried to go back to sleep in the dream, he'd wake up and be able to do something about his headache. Yeah, that was a good idea. Finishing the delicious muffin, he put the cupcake liner on the table before he lied down on the comfortable couch. This was good. Soon enough, he'd wake up and be able to do something about the mess in his head. Soon enough. Soon enough...

Just as he had closed his eyes, he felt the sound of a door.

Wow, that was fast. He didn't even feel like he had woken up. Or fallen asleep...

He hadn't. This was the same couch. Feeling himself panic a little, he opened his eyes. It was alright, it was just his dream. He could always ignore whatever was happening in the dream and just try to fall back asleep anyway! Yeah, he'd do that.

Closing his eyes again, he felt his heart beat faster as he heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was getting closer. Well, he better not disturb him. He'd blow him up. He realized he still had some clay on him, so that was good. Not that you usually had to protect yourself in dreams but, still.

"Hey." He stiffened upon that voice. "I know you're awake." He knew that voice. All too well. It was the person he hated more than anyone. At least right now he did, they weren't exactly friends, so why the hell was the redhead using that relaxed tone? Oh, oh, right, it was a dream.

"Let me sleep, un." He demanded, hoping his imagination would make things easier for him. He just had to wish for the other to disappear, right? Not that he ever disappeared when Deidara wished for it.

"I thought you wanted these?"

He couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow when he felt a plastic bag hit his face all of a sudden. Being as stubborn as he was, he still didn't move, keeping his eyes closed and letting the bag rest over his face. What was it? Smelled... Spicy.

"Don't want them?" He heard Sasori continue, with a small laughter. "You're really that tired, Deidara?"

… Did he just laugh? How the hell could Deidara imagine a laughing Sasori when he had never even heard it before? He hadn't even seen that bastard smile for Buddha's sake. And... What was up with saying his name like that? With no irritation. No hatred. No fury.

"Oh, I see you took another cupcake. Is that why?" More footsteps. Couldn't he just go away and let Deidara fall back to sleep already? "Well in that case why didn't you just- Okay Deidara just _what _is up with that outfit?" Another laughter, this time a louder and more amused one. "If you're trying to seduce me by dressing up as an... Assassin, you've totally failed. You look ridiculous."

Seduce?! What did he mean seduce!? He wasn't- Besides he was wearing his normal clothes! His forehead protector, fishnet shirt with the blue top over it- The normal things! Okay, this was getting irritating, this was the worst dream ever, he wanted to wake up! He wanted to wake up, he wanted to-

Before he was able to say anything else, he felt the plastic bag get removed from his face, and a pair of lips connecting with his own.

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for leaving such motivational and heart-warming reviews! I'm more than glad that you're all enjoying this story!

If you know anyone who you think would enjoy this story too, feel free to share it with them, I'd love to have more people to write for! If not, I'll keep the updates coming for you wonderful people already reading! Thanks again! /Pany


	8. Chapter 8

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 8

The couch... Since when had it felt so... so fucking uncomfortable...Deidara brought his hand up to his aching head, without making any effort to open his eyes. It hurt, everything hurt, and he felt like someone had just hit his head hard enough to send it through space. What just happened?Gritting his teeth he felt the pain intensify all of a sudden, as he tried to remember. Maybe he shouldn't think too hard for now. The last thing he remembered was... Talking to Sasori? Taking a nap? He wasn't sure. But this couldn't be theircouch. If their couch was this damn hard he wouldn't sit on it. With a small groan he opened his eyes, trying to see something. It was so dark... As far as he remembered he had left the lights on as he fell asleep. Sitting up, Deidara's blue eyes soon got used to the dark, and he noticed a very interesting fact. This was not the living-room he had fallen asleep in. This was... This was...

"This is not happening." He mumbled to himself as he quickly got up from the... Bed?! Well, it looked like one. And the walls... The floor, the ceiling, it all seemed to be made out of stone. Was he in a fucking cave? Had he been kidnapped? Oh god, he did not know how to handle situations like these. He did not kno- HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO, WHAT WAS GOING ON, WHAT WAS-

His thoughts of panic were suddenly cut off by the next object his eyes had found in the darkness. With silent and scared steps, Deidara walked towards what seemed to be a chair, having a... Familiar cloak resting on it. He picked it up and examined it. Black, with white-lined red clouds. It was as if he had seen it before. In a dream or something. Perhaps he was dreaming? He put the cloak down and shook his head, chuckling a bit as he felt the terror leave him. Of course he was dreaming. He sure could be silly sometimes. Kidnapped? He lived in the most peaceful apartment ever. Well, as peaceful as it could get when you lived in the central area. Besides, what kind of kidnapper would keep him in a cave? And also... The door seemed to be open.

As always, Deidara let his curiosity get the best of him. He decided that it was okay to be curious in a dream though, and it didn't seem like there was a Sasori in this dream who would try to stop him. Really now, what could possibly happen in a dream? Even if he remembered the dream to be kind of scary, it seemed different now. So he decided to exit the cold room, and wasn't exactly surprised when he ended up in an even colder hallway. The hallway seemed to be lit by torches though, and Deidara silently made his way through. It was dead silent, and he had to keep reminding himself that it was all a dream. Even if the whole experience was creepy as shit, there was no reason to be scared.

Just as it felt like the narrow hallway would never end, he heard the sound of laughter from one of the doors before him. He quickly ran over, his expression turning into a confused one as he listened closer to the voices. They all sounded familiar...

The room he stepped into was lit up by lamps stuck to the ceiling. Finally, he could see something. He could see... Who were these people? All wearing those cloaks. This was indeed a weird dream. Like, he knew he was the greatest artist alive with the best imagination to be found. But this was... Really unique.

"Deidara-chan!" The people in the room had stopped talking, and one of them got up from their seat around the round table they were sitting at. They seemed to be playing cards. And the man who got up, calling his name like that was none other than one of his best pals, Hidan. Oh, thank god, someone to hang out with in the dream. Perhaps he could stay with him until it ended. "Hey, man, I've told you to stop calling me that, hmm!"

Hidan rose a brow and walked up to the blonde, looking at him as if he was an alien or something. What the actual fuck was he wearing? "... You look ridiculous, shithead." Like his hair wasn't enough. Deidara might have muscles and a masculine face and body but if he was going to wear those clothes, he was going to get another nickname.

"What?! What makes you say that?" Frowning angrily, Deidara pushed Hidan away with some force. The way he'd always do when Hidan was being an idiot. And Hidan would of course do the same to him. A little bit more violently, but still, it was a homey thing. "You're not the one to speak, moron."

The room went silent for a while, and Deidara was going to throw another provoking comment when he suddenly noticed Hidan grabbing one of the knives from the countertop. Only then, Deidara realized they were in a kitchen. And just as he was distracted thinking about that, Hidan cut his shoulder with the knife, a disturbing laughter leaving his mouth. "What is it, Deidara? You're picking a fight with me, inside?" Deidara just stared, eyes wide as Hidan brought the knife to his lips, licking off the blood. His body suddenly turned black with some sort of... White skeleton shapes on it. Okay, yeah, this dream definitely had a Halloween theme to it.

Hissing in pain, Deidara looked at red color of blood spreading under his white and green T-shirt. Why did it hurt so much? It felt so real, it was hard to believe it was all an illusion. Hopefully he'd wake up soon, this Hidan seemed to be... Weirder than the Hidan he was used to. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you asshole?!" He stared at the other in both anger and shock. And that was when Hidan suddenly let the knife touch the skin of his chest. His cloak seemed to be ripped and Deidara watched in fear as the Jashinist started pushing the knife deeper, until it pierced through the skin, only slightly.

"Hidan, wait, stop-! AAH!" A spark of pain suddenly appeared on his own chest, and Deidara quickly pushed his hand against it. As soon as he looked down, he noticed blood starting to cover more and more of his shirt, as Hidan pushed deeper and deeper. What... What kind of dream was this? He wanted to get out. He wanted to wake up, right now.

A loud cry left him and Hidan stopped. In fact, the other people watching stopped talking as well. As if Deidara and Hidan had been doing something casual, and they hadn't even cared to look their way until Deidara screamed. They were all quiet for a while, until some of them chuckled or smirked. Their expressions matching Hidan's. It seemed... Evil, almost. "What is it, Deidara? You look like you've seen a ghost!" His laughter mixed in with the rest of the members, and Deidara wasn't able to say anything before he started talking again. "Then again, if you ever got lucky enough to see one of those, you'd probably just blow them up, wouldn't you?"

Now he was completely lost. He did definitely not know what Hidan was trying to say. And he did not understand why he was dreaming about something so weird. It was all like a horror movie. A nightmare. A really confusing one. He kept staring at Hidan, before looking towards the round table. Wasn't that Kisame? Itachi? Zetsu? Kakuzu? All of his friends? "Hey, guys, what is he doing..." They didn't seem to be in a normal state either but maybe they'd help him. Kakuzu was the one to answer him. "Yeah. As amusing as this is, if you want to kill each other, do it outside. I'm not having a long-range fighter sparring with the maniac inside. You've already detonated enough bombs indoors."

…

WHAT KIND OF ANSWER WAS THAT?!

Coughing, Deidara gritted his teeth at the pain. He had never experienced anything like this. This kind of dream, this kind of pain, this kind of situation where no body seemed to be friendly or rational at all. In situations like these, there was just one person he'd want to see. His only light during dark times... Come on, this was Deidara's dream after all! If he wished hard enough, he should be able to make Sasori enter the dream!

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus. And before he knew it... "What is going on here?" That beautiful voice filled his ears. He opened his eyes, and indeed, there he- … Was?

He was met with a cold glare. Ice cold. A blank expression. An emotionless tone. And a much shorter man than he was used to seeing. And for some reason... A lot younger. "Danna?"

"Danna...?" The empty tone switched into one filled with anger, "Is that all you have to say?" and Deidara would have been feeling kind of scared if it hadn't been his lover. He was suddenly distracted by Hidan who had started laughing out loud, "THESE TWO, OH JASHIN THEY MAKE THE BEST SITUATIONS, I LOVE IT-"

But the Jashinist was soon silenced by the redhead, who grabbed the sharp kitchen knife he was holding, and cut his head off.

… Wait. Wait, hold on. Did he just... Cut Hidan's head off?

As soon as Hidan's maniacal laughter filled his ears again, and the other people started to chuckle, Deidara felt his knees go weak. His head turned cold and he knew he was pale. He needed to throw up. There was so much blood and there were so many things wrong. He could smell it, feel it, hear it... His eyes fell on the Jashinist's head that still seemed to be moving. And that was it. He threw up right in front of his lover, who seemed to be watching him with pure despise in his eyes.

* * *

We all hate cliffhangers of course, but sadly I'm going to a convention and wont be back until next Sunday! So it might take a while for the next update to get posted but at least you know why now! Thanks for sharing and enjoying the story, and sorry for leaving you when all of the characters are in pretty juicy situations! xD

Another thing! People have been asking me to make the chapters longer, but there's a reason why I keep the chapters short.  
If you look at my older fanfics you will realize that none of them are complete, and the chapters are EXTREMELY long. Like, I'm not even kidding. Check out "If the stars were mine" if you want a really sad example haha.

So I simply keep the chapters short because I know myself; I'm going to stop halfway if I know that it's going to take long to finish each chapters. Keeping it simple and short like these has let me update quickly though! So far, at least.

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, sharing and enjoying, all of you! /Pany


	9. Chapter 9

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 9

Sometimes you could just find yourself in such an embarrassing or terrible situation that you just didn't even want to exist anymore. Sasori had never found himself in the opposite situation though. You know, when you were in an important situation and you just wanted to do something. You didn't want to disappear, you wanted to act. Question. Understand.

By now he was totally lost on this case. He didn't know what was happening anymore. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He could only stare in surprise.

As soon as he had reached down and given Deidara a casual kiss, he had received a really forceful punch to his stomach. His blonde lover had gotten up from the couch before kicking him into the coffee table, making the papers with their designs fly all over the room. And the table breaking, of course, but that wasn't as important as their designs. "Deidara?" Rather than anger, Sasori looked up at the blonde in pure confusion and shock. What was he doing? Since when had he been this aggressive? Had Sasori done anything to anger him? And... Where did he learn to kick so hard?

"What's... Wrong?" His question melted away as he got a good view of Deidara's face. He had blood dripping down his face and he looked absolutely furious.

Biting his lip, Deidara looked away from his partner. He was acting ridiculous, this was just a dream. There was no need to feel so... Embarrassed. Humiliated. Surprised. Deidara didn't even know how he felt about this. Why was he dreaming about something like this? This was the worst thing he could possibly ever dream of. And why wasn't Sasori defending himself? Punching back? "Did you hit your head, un?!"

"I could ask you the same..." Getting up from the table, Sasori coughed a bit as he brushed himself off. "What are you doing anyways! Over-reacting like that..." He tried to keep his annoyance inside and just talk with Deidara calmly. He still did not understand why he was acting like this. And even less did he understand what the hell he was wearing. "Is this some kind of roleplay? Did I make you mad? If there's anything wrong we can just talk about it."

It felt so weird to hear the Sasori in his dream talk like that. 'We can just talk' it was as if he had longed for him, for anyone, to say that. Maybe he was a bit sick of all the violence, and the arguing. "... Why did you kiss me?! What kind of dream is this!" Feeling ultimately frustrated, Deidara backed into a wall and decided to lean against it, try to relax and take a deep breath. He needed to calm down... It was just a dream, just a dream... Just-

"Dream? Well to me it looks like you're fully awake."

"Of course you'd say that. You're part of my dream."

"I'm flattered to hear that but you are awake, sadly. Right here, in our apartment, in Tokyo, in Japan, Asia. Sorry to disappoint you. Now will you please drop the whole acting thing? It's not as fun as you think it is..."

There was a window right next to the wall Deidara was leaning against. And when Sasori started to talk about his location, Deidara felt really confused. He turned over to look out the window, noticing that they were a high way up in the sky... Down below him he could see... Light. It was like looking down at a night sky, except a lot of the little lights, the ones that looked like stars... They were moving around really fast. "What?" Apartment, Tokyo, Japan, Asia. He didn't understand... Why would a dream include so much detail? It all felt so weird. He didn't feel like he was dreaming at all, to be honest. All his senses seemed to be working perfectly, he could see every little detail around him and he felt like the only thing he was in charge of here was himself. "I'm... Not dreaming?"

"Of course not." The redhead seemed to be smiling again, which was really creeping Deidara out by now. He had extremely mixed feeling about this, and he was still trying to figure out why this was happening to him. "Yes I am." He mumbled, looking away from Sasori and out the window again. "This is my dream."

"You're kind of starting to creep me out, Deidara." After he had said that, Sasori quickly received a really annoyed look from his lover. All right, he seemed to be in a very weird mood tonight. Maybe he readdy did his head... Oh, that's right, he had been bleeding. That idiot. "Let me have a look at your head, Deidara, you were bleeding."

The said blonde who was busy trying to think about everything that was happening to him, suddenly came to think of a whole different thing. He remembered now... He fell down. From his bed. Last time he opened his eyes he had seen the cold floor, and then... Why was he here now? Was he having a concussion? Maybe you had dreams like this after you hit your head so hard. But then again, why was he bleeding from his head in his dream too? And why was everything... Everything he was wearing, and everything he felt before he fell asleep... It was all the same, to the last detail... He felt really freaked out, the feeling of the whole situation was disgusting it.

"No. This is my dream, so I'm the one controlling it! You're not touching me anymore!" Once again surprised at Deidara's sudden actions and pointless words, Sasori couldn't help but let his annoyance out this time. "Deidara! Don't be an idiot, stop what your doing, change into some normal clothes and just let me check your head for fucks sa-..."

He couldn't really say much more than that. Before he knew it, he had a hand in front of his face. Deidara's hand, to be more specific. Or, well, he had thought it had been Deidara's hand, until he noticed there was something... Inside of his palm. Literally inside of it. A tongue. A mouth. A mouth on his palm. It felt like he couldn't breathe for a second there. What was that... Was he the one dreaming?

"Just be quiet." Deidara ordered, as if the redhead was some sort of slave of his. It didn't seem like the redhead was quite as violent in this dream as he was in reality. But it was okay. He could stay here, while Deidara enjoyed his dream until he woke up from his concussion. "I'm leaving, hmm!" Reaching to get some clay from his pocket, Deidara quickly formed a bird with it. He made the right hand seals, and waited for the bird to expand, but it stayed as small as it was before he made the hand seals. "... Why is the jutsu not working?" He muttered to himself, feeling more and more frustration building up. And it didn't help that Sasori was just gawking at him like that. "What are you staring at!? Leave me be!" He couldn't do this, not here. Not with that idiot around.

With determined, furious steps, Deidara walked over to the front door and got out of the stupid place. Sasori was still... Staring at the spot where Deidara had been standing. Or... He had resembled Deidara. But that was... Not his Deidara. He didn't even know if that thing was human. He didn't understand what was going on at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes you could just find yourself in such an embarrassing or terrible situation that you just didn't even want to exist anymore. Right now was one of those situations, actually. Sasori felt embarrassed. Not because he himself had done anything wrong. It was his partner. Making him want to disappear. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. He never asked for this.

He didn't understand what Deidara was doing. Sure, he could be an idiot at times, argue and object against pretty much everything Sasori might have to say. But this was a whole new level of stupidity. The redhead could just feel the anger from these past weeks building up inside of him…

It was hard not to give Deidara his coldest and most disappointed look after everything. After he had actually talked to Pain about the mission. About postponing it at least one day, so his partner would have one more day to heal. Sure, they had had a fight, and he might have told the blonde that he was a useless partner and ninja, and that he would be better off without his help. But Sasori was a realist, unlike the younger male. He knew that the mission, most missions actually, would only go smoothly and fast with the bomber's help. With their teamwork. So despite everything he had said about wanting to work alone and hoping Pain would go harder on the blonde, he had asked their leader to give him an extra day to heal.

He still didn't want to treat Deidara's wounds and help him, but he had actually been able to swallow his pride for once. Tell the leader about their argument. That Sasori had been the one to beat him up and make him end up with a fever and probably a few broken ribs. He had sacrificed some of his pride for his idiotic partner, hoping that the next day the blonde would actually be happy, if even a little bit… Happy enough to stop fucking arguing about every single little thing. Or at least not want him dead.

But of course Deidara had to be an utter disappointment, as always. This time, more that ever before. He comes back from the leaders room to go check on his partner to see if he was still unconscious, and ends up hearing the blonde arguing with Hidan in the kitchen…

How was he supposed to feel about that? How was he not supposed to feel embarrassment about the situation?

When he stepped into the kitchen and saw Hidan and Deidara having some sort of brawl going on. Didn't Deidara just faint, like half an hour ago? Didn't he have a really bad fever? Wasn't he seriously hurt? What the hell was he wearing? Why was he messing around like this? If he was healthy enough to bother Hidan and the other members, he sure as hell was healthy enough to go on a mission. He couldn't believe it, how could someone be so irresponsible? 19 or not, he was a fucking adult. He was part or the Akatsuki organization, and he had been that since years before now. Yet he was messing around like this… And he dared to look at him like that after having puked on the floor, right in front of him? Of course he would puke if he had a fever and got out of bed to argue with Hidan about some worthless bullshit.

He had no right to look at him like that. He had absolutely no right to call him Danna like that. Not after what he had done. Not after he had said it in that sarcastic tone to him, the day before. Not after he had humiliated him like this. Not after how he had behaved. How he had made his life turn out. Even if he had never really been at peace with the world, or himself, Deidara was making life 10 times as hard to live. Without going crazy, that is.

There had been times when he had felt like the blonde wasn't all that bad after all. Sometimes it felt like he was bearable. Sometimes… Rarely, it even felt like he could be quite useful and maybe a little bit more intelligent than the others. A little bit.

But lately the blonde had just proved Sasori's assumptions wrong. He wasn't bearable. He was anything but bearable. And to be honest, Sasori just felt like he wanted to get rid of him. He wanted him dead. He just wanted him out of the picture completely. Dead. It wasn't like they hadn't tried to kill each other before, but this time he honestly just wanted him dead. _For real._ He was done. He had been shockingly nice under the circumstances, but it was all over now. He was done with this, he lost his patience with the other completely.

Sasori didn't even say anything. He grabbed his partner's hair and forced him up from the floor. The other's of course finding the situation hilarious. To Deidara, it was all just confusing, and making his head spin. There were so many questions he wanted to ask… About his friends, or what he might have called friends outside of this dream… This nightmare. It was definitely a nightmare, not a dream. And this became pretty clear to him the second Sasori looked at him like that. With cold eyes that were everything but familiar to him.

"Danna, wait, what are you… Aah…" The younger man held his head, clearly in pain. But Sasori didn't care, or mind, and as soon as he had pulled Deidara up from the floor, he pushed him out of the kitchen and out to the hall. Ignoring whatever the other might have to say. "My head really… Hurts, please, don't be so harsh… What did I do wrong? Why did you cut his… Head, I-I…"

Clearly Deidara was on the edge of fainting. And he soon did, just making the job easier for Sasori. What was the job? The job was to get rid of him, once and for all… But not here. He couldn't do it here.

The anger was filling him more and more but the puppeteer made sure not to show the slightest a hint of what he was feeling inside. His anger just turned him colder on the outside, he never actually showed it. Couldn't quite find the right words to yell at his partner. He didn't know if it was even possible to describe how furious he was right now. That Deidara would actually behave like this…

Carrying the blonde to Sasori's own room, he dumped him on the floor, against a wall free from puppets or any supplies. It would be pretty much painless if Deidara was unconscious like this. But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it? The best way to let him go was by using poison. Slow, painful, a pure torture… An artistic death.

The redhead backed away from his partner a bit, trying to think of how he should do this. The consequence was Sasori himself getting killed. But it was okay. He would leave. He could leave and if they still tried to catch him he would just kill them all. That's how he got rid of all big problems, after all. Why solve a problem when you could just get rid of it… Yeah…

Grabbing a kunai form the desk behind him, he frowned a bit as he walked up to his partner, kneeling down to to other's level of height, where he was resting against the cold wall in a sitting position. It would be quick and silent. Just a cut against his neck with the clean, sharp blade, and it would be over with. He didn't have time to make art out of this. And besides, Deidara didn't deserve a beautiful death like that anyways.

As he brought the weapon closer to his partner's neck, mind completely numbed by the feelings of anger and disappointment that he was experiencing, he took a second to have a good look at the other's unconscious form. He should kill him, and turn him into a puppet. Deidara would be a waste to just kill. It wasn't that the other would be a piece of art visually, but his unique battle technique could prove to be really useful and handy, especially for long ranged battles. And he…

His thoughts had started of as relevant, thinking of an effective way to use Deidara's body after actually killing him. Still not really realizing what he was really thinking. That he was actually trying to kill his partner. Out of anger. Something he'd definitely regret, but not realize it before it was too late. Blinded. His thoughts had continued, driven by anger and hate.

But he soon found himself side-tracking… From thinking about a way of using the other's fighting skills and body, to just... Looking at him. Sasori didn't usually think before killing someone, but this time he felt a bit fascinated. He was in front of his partner. Someone he had been working with for many years now. Someone he had worked really well with but at the same time hated more than anyone. Someone he had shared deep conversations and debates with, and later had huge fights and arguments with. He was actually trying to kill this person.

Something about him felt different. Or maybe it was because Sasori had never been so close to the other before. At least not without glaring at him or yelling at him. His skin seemed unusually clean for a mere human… Sasori mouth opened slightly in speechlessness as he brought his hand up to the other mans cheek. He couldn't feel him though. So trying to feel if the skin was as lean as it looked was pretty useless.

His thoughts continued as he looked down on his partner's body instead. Or to be more specific, his clothes. What in heaven's name was he wearing? He had never seen anything like it. He hadn't had the chance or interest to question it before, but now that everything was silent he was feeling quite confused by the odd outfit. A green and white T-shirt, dirtied by the blood from the wound that Hidan put on him. Why would he pick a fight with Hidan when he was in such a bad shape?

For a second the rage and thoughts about killing the other were switched out by confusion and questions. The redhead decided to have a little look at the wounds created by Hidan, grabbing the bottom of Deidara's shirt and pulling it up. It didn't look all that bad… It wasn't deep, Deidara could handle it, he had a good tolerance when it came to pain. Sasori kept his eyes on the blonde's chest for a while… Until he realized something.

Something was… Different.

…

After a few seconds, his mouth opened even more in pure shock, his eyes widening. Where were the stitches? The mouth on his chest… Why was there no mouth on his chest?

Starting to feel himself panic a bit when he couldn't find a logical explanation to why Deidara didn't have a mouth on his chest, he quickly took the blonde's hand and took a look at his palm. But there was no mouth there either. And his other hand was mouth-free as well. Nothing. He just had normal hands. Cold and dirty with the blood from his chest.

"What…" Sasori mumbled to himself in pure shock and confusion, and for what seemed like the first time ever he felt completely paralyzed. He couldn't even question this. He was too confused to question why this was happening. Or how. Or when.

What the hell was going on with his partner?

Still staring at the other like he was some sort of monster, he noticed the blonde man stirring a bit, making a slightly pained grimace with his face. The blonde groaned a bit, before trying to open his eyes… He coughed as soon as his eyes were finally open, before looking at the redhead right in front of him.

"Aah… Danna? Am I finally awake? I… hope I am, that was a terrible dream…" Deidara seemed to still be in pain, and closed his eyes, not leaning his head away from the wall. "Some sort of crazy dark fantasy world where everyone were maniacs…"

"Dream…?" Sasori questioned in a mere mumble, still staring at the other in confusion and shock. The thought of killing him or how the other had been behaving vanished completely. All he wanted to know right now was how this was even possible. Maybe he was the one dreaming here. "What dream? Deidara, did you hit your head or something?"

"Actually, now that you mention it… My head hurts so much… And my… Chest hurts too… Shoulder… I-I don't know why… Oh, right, Hidan wasn't… He wasn't my friend in the dream, he… Am I still dreaming…?"

"… You're not dreaming." Sasori stood up, feeling quite speechless. A dream? Why was Deidara talking about dreams? He should be more concerned about… Well… "Your hands, Deidara… Have you… Done something…?"

"No, my hands are okay, they don't hurt..." It seemed like he was only half awake. Sasori was starting to feel irritated again. Maybe it was because Deidara wasn't focusing and giving him the answers and explanation he craved… And maybe it was just because of hearing Deidara's voice again, reminding him of what had happened. Reminding him of how he sounded. When arguing, nagging, provoking, complaining... Making fun of him. "Not dreaming…? So I'm awake then… But then… Why does it… Hurt so much… A-aah, Danna, please, help me… I-" The young man coughed again, this time coughing up some blood. Still not opening his eyes. He seemed to be numb from all the pain, which was weird because he… Deidara never sounded like this… So helpless… He would always talk about how he would be fine and how it didn't hurt at all. What happened? What happened to Deidara? His partner. Not this… This person.

This person was not his partner.

"Can't you do something, Danna? Anything? P-please… It hurts so much. Please wake me up… Please… I don't like this dream. I don't like this place. I don't like… This Sasori. I want the real you back, I… I… Please hold me, kiss me, anything, just wake me up, make it stop…"

… This was not Deidara.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been through some dramatic bullshit lately and been giving me the worst writersblock ever. I hope a slightly longer chapter than usual makes up for it! I'll try to keep the updates coming frequently again, from now on.

Hope you're all still alive and doing good! Thanks for all the reviews here and comments on deviantArt, it really makes me happy.

Always makes me happy to see that people are as crazy about this pairing as I am haha, hugs to you all, I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Want you gone 11

It had taken him almost one hour to just register what was happening. He had just sat down, stared at one spot continuously, until his mind had been able to catch up with reality.

His fiancé had mouths on his hands.

His fiancé had mouths on his hands… And had hit him really hard after Sasori had kissed him. He was wearing the weirdest outfit Sasori had ever seen, he had blood running down his head and he did not smell like the fruity shampoo Deidara used.

Right now, Sasori was having kind of a hard time trying to come up with things to do. Ways to solve this situation. What would you do if you came home and your lover was a freak all of a sudden? Well, maybe not a freak… It still seemed like it was Deidara… Or was it? Sasori wasn't even sure himself. All he knew was that he was fully awake. He wasn't dreaming. None of them were. Yet the other suddenly had some… Really unnatural traits.

The only person he could really ask was Deidara. He had tried, right? He had asked him about his clothes. And his head. Sort of. Well, more like he had teased him about it, but still… It wasn't like he could ask him anymore. He was gone, and Sasori had no clue to where he had escaped. He had seemed furious so wherever it was, it was probably far away from the apartment. Or at least that was the feeling Sasori had…

Running his hands through his red hair, he just groaned in frustration, for what felt like the 100th time. What was happening? He was just so confused… What should he do, should he find him and ask him about it? Find his fiancé and ask why he had mouths on his hands? If it even was his fiancé, Sasori didn't know anymore, he just wanted answers…

So his first idea had been calling the blonde. It had quickly showed up to be ineffective though, since it seemed like the call wouldn't get connected. It started beeping right away.

The other idea had been jumping out the window like a crazy person, but as soon as he remembered that he should probably just figure this out instead, he stopped himself from doing that.

After that, he had nothing. He couldn't run around a big city like Tokyo, trying to find one man among millions. He couldn't call him and it wasn't like Deidara would try to signal him in any other way. It was usually hard to find someone who seemed to be avoiding you.

In the end Sasori was just feeling really dizzy by all this thinking. The images of Deidara's hands stuck in his head. His harsh words and his hard ways… Deidara might have a terrible temper but he was never violent. And no way he'd be able to hit that hard. Not that Sasori would know, it wasn't like Deidara had ever hit him, but that punch had really… Hurt. Sighing a bit he looked down on his stomach where the blonde had hit him. This wasn't normal. This was definitely not normal, and there was no way he could think of any way to explain why it was happening. Sasori was terrible with handling confusing emotions. So this was a really tricky situation for him, especially when the situation was just brand new. He just wanted answer, just some sort of hint… What should he do? How should he handle this?

Staring at the TV as he was sinking deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he eventually decided to call someone. If Deidara wouldn't answer his calls or his questions, then he could seek help elsewhere. And by elsewhere, he meant Pain. The man who usually held the answer to any question. He might be his boss, or manager, or whatever you'd call him, but… The man was a close friend to Sasori. He was calm, collected, understanding and in all honesty he was one of the most wise people Sasori had ever known. And he had known Pain since middle school, so he didn't know who else would be able to help him… The other would probably not believe him anyways.

"Hello?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone picking up. "Pain?"

"Yes, it's me. What's going on, how did it go with Deidara? Will you be going?"

"Yeah, I… Yes." About that… Sasori looked at the coffee-table in front of him, still broken in two, with all their designs lying on the ground around it. Deidara would never do that. He didn't understand, why wasn't he dreaming… How could this not be a dream? It was so unrealistic. "Deidara… He…"

Pain quickly picked up the troubled, confused tone in Sasori's voice, and focused on what the man was trying to tell him. Had something happened? Sasori never sounded concerned unless his fiance was involved… Hopefully nothing bad happened. "What about him?"

"... Well, he has… He has mouths. On the palms of his hands, and I… He hit me, and he was bleeding and he- He ran out. He ran out of the house. He was wearing… He looked like… Actually he looked like Deidara… He looked like my Deidara, but he wasn't… I…"

Sasori sounded like he had lost himself completely. Like he was pretty much mumbling things to himself. And to be honest, not much of it made a lot of sense to Pain, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. He should probably go check on him, it would take five minutes if he took his car… "Sasori… Sasori, calm down. Where are you? Where is Deidara?"

Standing up from the couch, Sasori opened his mouth to answer the question. Where he was? He was right here. But Deidara? He was… Gone. His Deidara was gone. Or maybe Sasori's sanity was gone. What was happening?! "I don't know! I don't know anything, God, I can't get the images out of my head, I can't… I can't explain it! I don't understand! It was Deidara, but it wasn't… It wasn't really." Banging his head against the window as soon as he reached it, he bit his lip as he stared down on the cars driving around, and the light coming from buildings and neon signs. "... It can't be a dream-"

"It's not. Where are you?" Pain repeated himself as he was putting his jacket on. "At home?"

"I'm here, but Deidara… I don't know where Deidara is… He-" His sentence got cut off by the loud sound of an explosion coming from the same building he had just been staring down at. It made Sasori's eyes widen, and his mouth drop a bit. Terrorists? What was going on? "Uhm…" Yeah. It had to be a dream. A dream about the end of the world. Who was he kidding, how else would you explain all this happening? "Never mind…"

"Stay where you are, Sasori."


End file.
